


White horse

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Romance, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 months since Dean and Cas broke up. Dean finally comes back.</p>
<p>A sequel to "If this was a movie" and an alternate ending for the "Back to December" series. Because in my heart I'm a destiel shipper and I really love those two together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	White horse

**Author's Note:**

> So I did ended up writing an alternate ending for the “Back to December” series. Actually, it would be more like a continuation of “if this was a movie”, so feel free to ignore the rest of the series.  
> Anyway, enjoy?

It’s been 8 months since the last time Cas saw Dean. He’s finally starting to move on; he sleeps well and eats regularly and his heart finally stops feeling like it’s breaking every time he thinks of the green eyed man that left him.

So naturally that’s when Dean walks back into his life.

When the doorbell rings, Castiel frowns because he’s not expecting any visitors. He’s supposed to pick up Gabriel from the airport in a little while, but those are all his plans for the day. Maybe it’s Sam or Charlie;  after the ‘break-up’ (if it can be call that) they made a habit of showing up at his doorstep unannounced and dragging him out for lunch.  They don’t do it as much anymore, seeing he’s finally moving on, but they still do it occasionally.

So saying he’s surprised when his unexpected visitor turns out to be Dean Winchester would be an understatement.

“Hello Dean” he greets, trying to stay calm. His heart clenches painfully at being confronted with his ex-boyfriend, but he manages to keep a blank expression on his face. It’s unfair how much Dean still moves him, especially considering how he left him.

“Hey Cas” the other replies, looking between nervous and ashamed. There’s also a tint of hope in his tone, “I- I came back.”

“Good for you” Cas deadpans, even if his heart is now beating furiously. _Dean is back._ After everything, he’s finally back. The way the news make him feel all giddy and hopeful angers him. He refuses to let Dean swept him of his feet just like that.

Dean cringes at his tone. “Cas, I- Listen, I know I what I did was-”

“You are an assbutt, Dean Winchester” the blue eyed man states calmly, “the nerve of you to come back and you think you’ll just apologize and I-”

“No, no, Cas, I don’t! I mean, I’m sorry and I do want to apologize, but I don’t expect you to forgive me” he looks sad and that irks Cas even more, because he knows that if Dean keeps up on looking like that, he’ll just give in and try to make him feel better and that’s just not fair!

“Good. Because I won’t.”

Dean flinches, but nods sadly. “Right. I- I’ll leave then. Just- just know I’m sorry and I know I made the hugest mistake of my life and I’ll do anything to change the past but- I’m sorry.”

Castiel sighs while he watches the other man walk back towards his car. He closes his eyes and wills himself to stay strong, to not give in. But he knows he’s fighting a losing battle; he cares too much, he loves too much. Still…

“Dean” he calls and his ex-lover turns around to face him once again, his eyes shining with hope. Castiel’s breath is taken away by how hopeful he looks and that almost makes him cave in, but he forces himself to stay strong. “It’s too late for you to come back and just ask for my forgiveness.” Dean looks dejected at his words, but nods. Knowing him, he’s probably drowning in self-hate by now. The notion makes Cas carry on, “but you could earn it.”

The way his face lights up is enough to make Cas weak on the knees. God, how he missed that smile. All of him, really. He sighs, once more, knowing he’s letting his love get in the way. He shouldn’t forgive that easily, it sends the wrong message, but…

“You’ll have to work hard to earn it.” He warns, “and if you fail me again…” he lets the threat hang between them. He’s not sure he could actually do as he threats, but he would try.

“I won’t” Dean promises solemnly, walking back towards him, coming to stand in his personal space, “this time, I intend to make it last.”

“You’d better” Castiel whispers and takes a step back, knowing that if he doesn’t he’ll let him kiss him and they’ll never talk about what happened. As much as he wishes to put this dreadful episode behind them, pretending it didn’t happen won’t do. “I’ll see you later.”

Dean nods eagerly. “Friday, at 6?”

“Saturday” he counters, if only to not seem so eager.

“I’ll make it up to you Cas, I swear.”

“You’d better” he repeats, closing the door before he does something stupid.

He just hopes he made the right decision.

 

* * *

 

Two years later, long after Dean managed to prove that he does want things to work between them, when Dean proposes, Castiel knows for sure that he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a happier ending, isn't it? I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Now I'm going to continue the Band!AU from "Long live", but this time it'll be more destiel than sabriel... And if anyone has a suggestion for another one-shot inspired on a Taylor Swift's song, feel free to drop me a message, here or in my tumblr: ylc1. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
